Solar modules convert solar energy into other forms of useful energy (e.g., electricity or thermal energy). Such modules typically include a laminate mounted in a frame and are positioned above an underlying support surface by a rack. The underlying support surface may be, for example, the roof of a building or the surface of the Earth.
The rack may be configured to rotate and position the solar modules at an angle relative to the support surface to minimize the angle of incidence between the solar module and the sun's rays. Minimizing this angle of incidence increases the amount of solar energy intercepted by the solar module. Racks are typically formed from a plurality of structural members including rails. These members may be assembled into a rack at a factory or other remote site and then transported to an installation location in this assembled state.
The rack-mounted solar modules are wired together to form photovoltaic (PV) arrays. Typically, the wiring requires module-to-module DC connections into for strings of modules in a series. The wiring also typically requires grounding the metallic frames of each solar module to the support structure. Accordingly, considerable labor may be involved when installing solar modules and forming arrays. For example, the electrical grounding of the solar modules may require considerable time, as electrical codes (e.g., UL Code 467) require a grounding wire to be mechanically attached to each solar module frame within an array, as well as to the overall rack assembly.
Although solutions currently exist to connect and ground the solar module frame to the rack, many solutions include multiple parts that are difficult and time consuming to assemble during installations. For instance, one method of grounding a solar module frame to a supporting rack includes placing conventional bolt stacks through holes in the solar module frame and supporting rail, locking the stacks in place with a nut, and using a special grounding washer. This grounding washer is used particularly for grounding, and does not serve a significant structural purpose. Currently, mounting hardware and grounding hardware are two separate assemblies, and are not integrated together. Installation of these additional grounding parts may require additional time, effort, and expense.
In addition, wire management solutions currently exist to secure electrical wires extending from the solar module, rack and related structures. However, many of these solutions include relatively expensive parts such as clips, cable ties, and fasteners that require time to install. Also, electrical wires running from the solar module, and between solar modules, are attached to supporting rails or other components of the array by relatively expensive, discrete parts that require considerable time and effort to install.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.